The process for designing and building a house or building is a long and complicated one. Among the many challenges involved, one of the most intensive is the process of choosing a particular part for a given application within the structure. For example, an architect working with a drawing program who wishes to add a particular detail to the drawing must often refer to disparate resources to determine what the particular desired detail looks like and what the specifications for the detail are.
The selection and incorporation of gutters, and particularly copper gutters, by an architect is made significantly more difficult by the failures described above. This difficulty is compounded by any lack of compatibility in the manner of presentation of gutters from a manufacturer and the particular software that is being used by the architect.
Accordingly, improved methods for providing seamless and integratable specification and image renderings are needed in the art.